


No Regrets

by AceQueenKing



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: “Tomorrow, we leave Moblitz and tonight...” Terra swallows. “I don’t want to hold anything back.”





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



“Terra, you’re _glowing_ ,” she says, her voice soft so as not to wake anyone in the orphanage.

Terra says nothing, her fingers tracing the line of Celes' jaw. She leans into the touch.

“Is it alright?” She asks, and Celes hates how much Terra’s voice wobbles with uncertainty. As if Celes could reject her. “Tomorrow, we leave Moblitz and tonight...” She swallows. “I don’t want to hold anything back.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Celes says, grasping Terra’s hands. “And we won’t leave with regrets.”

She pulls her close then, her lips on Terra’s and prays they make it home safe and sound.


End file.
